Young love
by caramellove
Summary: Reid is a ten year old who hates sports.Derek is a twelve year old who hates reading.Can they teach each other to love the other boys hobbies or will they take it farther and learn the meaning of true friendship as well as the meaning of love.
1. The new neighbor

Derek was sitting outside tossing his baseball up against the tree in his front yard. He had been doing this for about an hour. He had to admit to himself that this was getting boring. Derek walked around to the backyard to get his bike. Maybe riding around the block would lighten his mood. As he walked back around the house he noticed a moving truck two doors down from his house. There was a blonde lady standing near the truck warning some movers not to break her mirror or they would pay for it. Then "he" came out of the house. He was tall for his age but still shorter than Derek. He was skinny too. Derek imagined him hula-hooping with a cheerio and laughed out loud. This caught the other boy's attention. As he walked toward him Derek took all of him in. He had long sandy brown curls that encircled his face making him look younger than he was. He wore glasses that covered most of his face and he had a smile that could light up a room. Then he spoke. Hi. I'm Spencer Reid. I'm ten years old. I just moved here from Virginia. I love to read books. But I don't like basketball, soccer, tennis, baseball, swimming, hockey, or football. Derek stood with his hand extended and a weird look on his face until Spencer finished. Oh I'm sorry I tend to do that a lot what's your name. Are you sure you're finished because I can wait, Derek chuckled. Yes, I'm finished, Spencer blushed. Ok. I'm Derek. Derek Morgan. I'm twelve and I live right here so I guess we're neighbors huh. I noticed bike riding wasn't on your list so do you like to ride your bike? Derek asked a smirk sneaking onto his face. I've never ridden a bike before Spencer whispered. Oh. Said Derek then he got a great idea. I could teach you if you want. That would be great but I don't have a bike Spencer said he cheeks burning bright red again. Don't worry you could use my sister's you two are about the same size. What color is it asked Spencer?(please don't say pink)Blue said Derek. Cool how old is she asked Spencer .She's seven I took the training wheels off for her about a year ago but I could put them back on for you Derek laughed. Ha ha ha said Spencer then he stopped and starred at Derek could you please he whispered. Sure Derek said stifling a laugh no problem. I'll go do it now you could come in the house if you want. Spencer walked up the stairs behind Derek looking around nervously he hoped that Derek's sister wasn't home or that if she was she wouldn't laugh at him. Derek opened the door and a little girl ran up and wrapped herself around his legs. Spencer was confused this little girl didn't look like she was seven Spencer thought to himself. Maybe five but not seven. Derek picked the little girl up and swung her around to his back then he turned to Spencer and said this is my little sister Desiree. Desi this is Spencer. Desiree how old are you Spencer couldn't help but ask. Four Desiree said holding up four little fingers. I'll be five next month. Won't I Derek. Yes, Desi Derek said smiling. I thought you said she was seven Spencer asked, frowning at Derek. I said I had a sister who is seven I didn't say her name. Sara come here for a minute Derek yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Coming Der Sara yelled back. She came running down the stairs and jumped into Derek's arms. Wow they really love their brother though Spencer. Can I use your bike pleeeeasse Sara. DEREK! Please Sara ! Ok. Derek just don't leave it in the drive way because you know mommy will run over it. Ok. Sara thanks, he said kissing her cheek and putting her down. Then he headed to the kitchen. He reached up in the cabinet and got down four bags of chips and sat them on the table. Then he walked over to the refrigerator and took out some chicken salad their mom had made before she left and four juices. Spencer automatically went for the crackers on top of the fridge. Then he thought about something and ran out of the house down the street to his house. Derek ran after him sitting Desi down and telling the girls not to move. Spencer ran into his new kitchen and grabbed a fruit tray out of the fridge he grabbed a plastic bowl and filled it with grapes, and strawberries. Then he grabbed some celery sticks and ranch dressing and almost knocked Derek down running back outside. Whoa come down Derek laughed. It's lunch not a party he laughed again. My mom always taught me not to take anything from anyone without giving back so I wanted to contribute to lunch. Fine but let me help you with that Derek more so demanded than offered. He would not let Spencer carry all of that stuff by himself. Spencer handed Derek the fruit bowl since it was the heaviest. He had noticed that Derek had muscles. Why not let him use them. As they got closer to Derek's house they heard a thud and then crying. The boys raced up the stairs hoping and praying nobody was hurt. If one of the girls was hurt Derek knew his mom would kill him for leaving them alone.(please let them be alright)he prayed as he dashed towards the kitchen. Spencer only steps behind. The boys ran into the kitchen and put the stuff down. Desi was sitting on the floor screaming and Sara was standing up on a chair tears forming in her eyes. She knew she would get in trouble for this she just wondered if Derek would tell mom or punish her himself.


	2. What happened?

What happened ,asked Derek

I can't tell you you'll get mad at me, exclaimed Sarah

Derek took a step toward Sarah a still screaming Desi in his arms

What happened he growled

I was standing there and she was standing there and the next thing I know something happened and Desi is on the floor screaming and and and then-

Stop it! Sarah if you don't tell me what happened right now Derek shouted taking another step forward

Please don't scream at her said Reid his voice trembling as he stepped around Derek to shield the little girl

Normally if someone placed themselves in between Derek and one of his sisters he would go into defense mode but somehow this time felt different

Derek knew that Spencer was only trying to help but this was none of his business

I'm not going to ask you again said Derek scowling at his sister from behind Spencer

I wanted the Doritos and Desiree took them off the table and said they were hers so I pushed her down and took them from her

Why were you standing in the chair asked Spencer turning around slowly

Because Desi said that Derek would spank me

So you think the chair would save you Derek asked trying not to laugh

I don't know but you try to spank me I'll beat up your friend screamed Sarah as she kicked Spencer in the shin and sprinted up the stairs

That's it Derek exclaimed taking off after her

Shaking his head Spencer debated on whether or not to be an advocate for Sarah his leg was really starting to hurt and a purplish bruise had began to appear

Derek caught up to Sarah half way up the stairs

He grabbed the strap of her jumper and hoisted her up onto his shoulder

Desi still sniffling got up and walked to the stairs just as she was about to start climbing them she heard a door slam upstairs

Derek must have caught Sarah ,Desi thought she's gonna get it now she exclaimed as Spencer walked over and picked her up

Spencer sat down with Desi in his lap at the kitchen table he told her to cover her ears as he did the same

Put me down Der-ek! Screamed Sarah if you hit me I'll tell mom

Mama left me in charge and she told me to spank you if I needed to she also told you to obey me didn't she

Well if she knew you were so dumb she would have left me in charge screamed Sarah

That's it yelled Derek as he pulled Sarah down across his lap

Stop it Derek Sarah protested as she felt herself losing the battle to her brothers upper biceps

Derek pinned Sarah's arm to her side and began his lesson

Repeat after me I (smack)

Stop it Derek!

I (smack)

I

Sarah Denise Morgan (smack)

No Der-

(Smack)

Sarah Denise Morgan

Promise (smack)

Ouch Derek it hurts Sarah cried as tears began forming in her eyes

(smack)

P-Promise

To keep (smack)

T-T-To K-Keep

My hands (smack) Feet (smack) and ugly comments(smack) to myself (smack)

My h-hands feet and stupid words-(smack)

I said ugly comments

Ok. Ok. Ugly comments to myself

Good (smack) Derek landed one last lick to Sarah's bottom as he lifted her up and sat her in his lap

He received no protest from her as she wrapped her small fists in his shirt to pull herself closer to him

Derek rubbed small cirles on Sarahs back until her sobs stopped

Now you want to tell me what that was really about Sarah

You don't even like Doritos

You're always holding Desi Derek

You use to always hold me and let me ride your back

I still do Sar-

But not all the time you say Desi is the baby and I'm a big girl but I don't want to be a big girl Derek

Derek could feel Sarah shiver as the tears began to fall again

Sarah you're still my baby sister and I'll always love you

But Desi is smaller than you she looks up to you

She see's you riding without training wheels and she wants to do it

Desi sees you going to second grade and she tells all her kindergarten friends that's my big sister

She is so proud of you and I want to be too but you have to show me the Sarah I know you can be

Ok. Derek I want to go tell Desi that I'm sorry

That's my Sarah Derek said picking her up and putting her on his back


End file.
